The Most Messed Up
by RoxxorzBoxxerz
Summary: “I-I’m sorry, that you have to go, with me. To have to live and die with the one who is your prison.” KyuuNaru Slash Rated for swearing...
1. Chapter 1

There is a blonde man kneeling in front of a giant cage, clasping the bars desperately. Inside the cage is a blood red fox demon, looking to be in pain. The area seems to have sewer like appearance, with blue and red pipes lining the walls. Dank and dreary, could be the words to describe this place, but the "living" things seem to be the definition also.

"I'm sorry. . ." was heard, echoing through the room. The sound presumably came from the blonde's mouth, filled with sorrow and regret, also a great deal of pain. "I-I'm sorry, that you have to go, with me. To have to live and die with the one who is your prison." He said, choking up at the end. "Even though you caused my life to be hell, I mean the worst of hell, I still respect you. You were a constant, throughout my life, even when you were fucking up my life at least you didn't fuck me over at the end." The words reverberated through the hall, with an angry tone. "Throughout all this SHIT, I still, still, feel something for you. I had no clue what it was at first, thinking I was going crazy. Then I realized I am crazy, crazy for falling in love with a fucking fur ball!" As the man said this he walked in front of the gate with the seal, ripping it off. The man then walked in between the bars towards the shocked demon, to his muzzle. With a smile the man said, "Kyuubi, I really do love you, sorry you have to die with me. . ." then hugged the giant demon's nose.

Kyuubi looked down at his host, that he came to respect, with surprise. He seriously didn't see this coming. . . After the initial shock, came fury for the ones who did this to the pair. To his mate, to his being, the Akatsuki has to pay. With a loud howl, the Kyuubi's chakra swirled viciously, rising with his anger. Thinking about the torment this child had to go through, all the work he had to do, only to be repaid by betrayal, and death.

At the cave where the ritual is being held at, the ten figures are panicking over a certain predicament. The sealing statue is exploding . . . and going to probably kill them all. Not a good thing to the members, who were depleted of strength, from fighting off the Jinchuuriki, then pulling the nine tailed demon from that complicated seal. The demons from the statue, start leaking from the eyes, creating a rainbow effect. The raging red aura around the comatose blonde, start gravitating to the other colors. The area was suddenly very calm, the rainbow gone, then nothing but a black light in the middle of the room. The light started to expand, covering the whole are, then there was a loud roar, then nothing. . .

_Kami, it felt like someone through me in a meat grinder. . ._ The blonde thought, _Wait, why am I alive? _With that last thought he opens his eyes, only to see thick jungle like trees. **"It's nice to see you living, Naruto." **A deep voice said from beside the man, now known as Naruto. Naruto looks to his left to see a fox the size of a horse, with 4 tails lazily swaying behind him. "The same goes for you, Kyuu. What happed?" the blonde asked, sounding parched.

The fox hearing his scratchy voice, takes it upon himself to fix that. Collecting the water molecules from the air, he starts to make a two inch sphere of water. After collecting enough water, he passes it towards Naruto's mouth, giving him a drink. Naruto feeling a bit better, stretches out his stiff muscles, and bones. "Kit, you might want to look at yourself. . ." Kyuu said nervously. Naruto taking his advice heads for the closet body of water, which he can smell. With the fox following him, he thinks to himself, _what could be so bad? It's not like him to get nervous, ever._ Shrugging the man walks up to the river, looking into his reflection, though the fox ears weren't there before.

Just to make sure, he tugged on one of the blonde, red tipped ear, finding he can feel it. Panicking, he reaches behind him to grab hold of something fluffy . . ._ FLUFFY? _Pulling the hairy object in front of him he sees two fluffy blonde tails tipped in red. _Oh boy . . . this is awkward, well at least it matched my changed hair also. _Naruto thought to himself, not panicking as much as the fox thought. Kind of disappointed, the fiery fox sighed and said out loud, **"Well, that's that. If it makes you feel better, I think you look majestic, even in your nude state . . ."** the fox snickered at the blonde for not noticing. The blonde kit's ears lay flat on his head as he blushes in embarrassment from being exposed. "Pervert-sune." He mumbles, making a hand sign for his special henge. Creating clothes for himself, he starts heading towards civilization, at least from what he hears. _Hopefully there's udon, I'm craving it like mad . . . _


	2. Chapter 2

**'ello, yep I'm back, whoopee do! Anyway, I got a anon review, that didn't make sense to my stupidity. **

**murillo: To reply, please get an account on here, or sign in next time, I can't talk to you very well, without having another chapter out. How would you like to change it? Answer back and we may discuss this, Kay!? =]**

**I Do Not Own Naruto; In any shape or form, Thank-you.  
**

**ON with the story,**

**

* * *

**

Kyuubi and Naruto walk into a town, of some sort. . . The place looked like an ancient city, with stone walls with moss growing across it. The people were the least to say, weird. Walking through the jungle like city, Naruto takes note of the people appearance. A little boy with soft brown hair runs by the blond laughing, with his puppy tail following right behind him. _Well at least I'll fit right in . . . . So will Kyuu for that matter. _A girl with dark blue hair was running towards the couple, with two perked up cat ears. Stopping her before she could get passed them, he asked her, "Hey kid! Could you tell me and my companion where we are?" The little girl looked them over before saying, "Yeah, for a price." She said smiling innocently, as only a child could. Naruto looked at her approvingly, that's something he did when he was younger. "All right, what ya want?" He asked. She gave a cat grin and replied, "Just your names." The blond smiled gently and told her his name, as did Kyuu. "Well my name is Kura, nice to meet you both." She said smiling. "This is Ye-haunt, home of the half breeds. Welcome to our home." She finished with a polite bow, "now if you don't mind, I got me a puppy to punish." She ran off cackling towards were the boy went. Naruto felt some pity for the boy, girls are scary.

The two decided to check things out, and started patrolling, just checking everything out. Everyone seemed to be part animal, or demon, as Kyuubi told him they smelled so. The blond also felt at home here, unlike Konoha were he felt out of place. Here they couldn't necessarily call him a demon, cause he's only a half breed like the rest of them. Here he could let his real personality out; he didn't need a mask, since he wasn't the lamb with the wolves anymore. Kyuubi looked freer also, like he didn't have any hatred left in him.

"_Kyuubi, I really do love you, sorry you have to die with me. . ." then hugged the giant demon's nose._

The blond blushed, making the tomato being sold jealous. The fox looked confused; he just got a jealous vibe from that fruit they just passed, shrugging to himself. Naruto noticed he was getting overheated and started to think nasty thoughts, _Tsunade-baa-Chan naked, Tsunade-baa-Chan naked in her true form, ahem that worked. _The foxed looked over just as Naruto went from a blushing face to disgust. Wondering what his container was thinking he asked telepathically, _**"You okay, kit?" **__"I'm f-fine, just fine." _Looking around he noticed all the half breeds bowing to Kyuubi as if he was god. Thinking that was odd he acquired to Kyuubi what that's about, _**"These half-breeds can tell I'm a full blooded demon. Those being half breeds know the demon rules." **__"Well I don't like it, _-_**was that jealousy I heard, or was that just me- **__can you change into a half-breed form or something?" __**"Okay, but I warn you, it'll get worse."**_ Naruto not really thinking it could get worse from god worship, shrugged. Getting the okay from the blond the demon sighed.

In the poof of smoke, came out a crimson haired man. Black tips adorned his hair, and his crimson fox ears. Four crimson, black tipped tails sway around his body. Flattering that body was tight, but not constricting black Chinese out fit, detailed in red. Stretching and doing a couple of acrobatic moves, Kyuubi sighs at the stunned silence. There's a sudden fan girl and boy war cry, before Kyuu grabs the dumbfounded blonds arm. Over the stampede he said, **"Told you!" **Running like his life depended on it, which it some what did. Naruto see's a ramen shop and stops instantly. **"Damn it, well I could use some food." **in a poof, he looks younger than his original form, making him look more adorable than instant orgasmic. The stampede of frantic fanatics runs by, without noticing. Sighing, he waves his hand in front of the blonds face, having to stand on the tip of his toes.

"**Helloooo, anyone home in there?" **Kyuubi asked in a childish voice. The now older looking fox shakes out of his noodle and naked Kyuu dream. Blushing he replies "Yeah, let's eat, I'm freaking starving!" Sitting down on the third seat in front of the noodle bar, and Kyuu sitting to the left of him. He orders a bowl of udon, while Kyuu get's the kitsune udon. While ordering something orange catches his eye, turning to the right Naruto see a dog slash man sitting there reading Icha Icha Paradise. . . The blond eyes turn saucer size, while he stutters out, "K-Kakashi?!"

"Hmm, you say something?" the man asks, lifting an eyebrow in question. Naruto just splutters, while Kyuubi looks amused at this turn of events. **"Great now we need to do more research." **The red haired kid mumbles, and then sighs.

* * *

**It's 'bout to get fun! =3 Thanks for reading, mates.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kyuubi went through the library, and found out the place they landed in was an alternative universe, number 333, since it was a alternative, and not an entirely different world, whoever went by Naruto Namikaze and Kyuubi no Yoko in this universe exchanged with them. Now he had to find out how to communicate with there other selves. Knowing Konoha, and there fear and hatred of foxes, when they found out Naruto isn't the same "easily manipulative brat" everything will go to hell and back. Plus they could learn more about how they were here. . . This might not even be where their other selves lived. Then with Naruto acknowledging Kakashi made that a little worse. What if we didn't know who we did know, from the other universe? _**This is giving me a migraine. **_Walking out of the library with a concentrating look on his face, he went towards the rented apartment they got earlier.

Upon walking into the apartment, Kyuubi thinks he has a game plan. _**Now to see what the Kit thinks. **_With that he went to look for Naruto, hearing water running he figured he was brushing his teeth, getting ready for bed. Now that he thinks about it, it was dark, how long has he been out researching? Never mind that, knocking on the door he waited for a reply, receiving none he invited himself in. Naruto was taking a bath, bubbles floating up and him poking at them. He seemed more relaxed than he has ever, the water finally filling the tub he shuts it off, just in time to hear the door open. See Kyuu with a surprised and lusty look on his face, made Naru squirm at first. Then he remembered where they were at, and he was completely nude, and Kyuu just barged in. . . .

Only took Naruto a second to have one word flash in his mind, _Pervert!_ He took the closes thing and chucked it off Kyuubis head. "Get out! Stupid Ero-Kitsune!" he screamed as Kyuubis head snapped back from the blow on his forehead by a full shampoo bottle. Now not only was his nose trickling blood. Sweat dropping, anime style, he waved his hands to ward off those thoughts. Waving his hands innocently, truly he didn't mean to run into the blonde naked. **"Kit! Calm down, I only came here to inform you of our situation, and to wash your back while we discuss." **The red kitsune leered, as the blond shivered. After shaking himself out of that pleasant –he had to admit- fantasy, he turns on his glare and tell Kyuu, "Alright, but if your hands wonder, they will mysteriously disappear. . ." Naruto gave the death threat like a pro. Kyuubi getting the hint just nodded, then commenced with washing his back, while telling him everything he found.

**Meanwhile:**

Naruto was running for his life, "WHY IN THE HELL ARE THESE PEOPLE CHASING ME!?" He yelled for the whole world to hear. He was just waking up, or going into a dream, this isn't his home that's all he knew. These mortals were chasing him and calling him demon, BUT he was only half! They shouldn't be chasing him if he was full bred demon, they should be bowing to his feet and kissing each toe with respect. But noooo, these people are fucking with his common sense! Even mortals know not to fuck with demons. . . There was one good thing though, he could feel his master's chakra, which means he isn't alone, but why would his master be here too? It just doesn't make sense to the poor blond. He doesn't even have as much power before, he's already feeling fatigued.

Making haste, he ran like a bat out of hell to the "Abyss" mountains. _"What a scaarry name." _Naru thought to himself sarcastically. When the villagers noticed where he was heading, they got more angry, but much more fearful. Everyone knows that's where Kyuubi used to reside, sleeping away the decades. As if the crowd had one brain they turned around and ran with their tail between their legs. Now with the nuisances out of the way he can go meet up with his master. Much more excited now that he was close to his master, he ran faster towards the eerie mountains. Pinpointing where his master is he headed up the biggest mountain there.

"Hello master, it's been to long old friend." Naruto greeted with respect towards the great fox.

"**It has been long only to you, little one. I'm only a millennia year's old kit. I'm sure we have much to discuss. . ." **Kyuubi responded just as respectfully but, with a hint of mischievous intent. All Naruto could do was give Kyuu his best fox grin, in return.

"That we do, this will prove to be interesting."


End file.
